darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ned
Ned is a Taskmaster and retired sailor who lives in Draynor Village. He is located south of the quest start for the Vampyre Slayer quest (in the building north east of the bank), in Draynor Village. He will make a rope for you for 15 coins, or if you bring him 4 balls of wool. It is revealed during The Fremennik Isles quest that Ned does not make his ropes from wool but trades it to a wool merchant in exchange for rope. It is revealed by talking to Jofridr Mordstatter that she is the person he gets his rope from, which is made of yak hair as wool is scarce in Neitiznot. He is willing to give you a "free sample" after the Fremennik Isles to bribe you into keeping his secret. Ned is featured in the Dragon Slayer quest, sailing the player to the Crandor Isle to slay Elvarg. Ned, along with the player, will be stranded as the player's ship is shipwrecked while landing on Crandor island. The cabin boy dies before the Lady Lumbridge crashes by the hands of Elvarg. Interestingly, Ned makes his way back to Draynor Village as soon as the player finishes the quest but when the player revisits the shipwreck area, Ned is found to be stranded again. Quests Ned features heavily in the Dragon Slayer quest, because he is the only NPC who is willing to sail a player to Crandor. While doing the quest, players may speak to Ned about Crandor. He will tell you that he is willing to sail you there if you can find the right items. These are... * A Map * A seaworthy boat (the Lady Lumbridge) Ned was also required during the Prince Ali Rescue quest; players had to approach him for help in crafting a wig. Ned gives you the third explorer's ring, and a 1,500 experience lamp. Ned also gives you the fourth explorer's ring and a 9,000 experience lamp. Dialogue Trivia * After the completion of Dragon Slayer, there are three Neds in Runescape; one in his rope shop, one on top of Klarense's Cruiser (can be seen from the boat that leads to Pest Control), and one at Crandor, on top of the Lady Lumbridge. * Ned, like many NPCs in Lumbridge and Draynor, used to offer jobs, but it was stopped on the 17 September 2009 update. * The table in Ned's house's examine says "Ned is making some rope here", yet he does not make his own rope. This may be why the coil never progresses, meaning he presumably started and never finished. * Ned received a graphical update on 25 May 2011. * Both Ned from Draynor and Ned from Ashdale have a similar appearance, but it is unknown whether they are the same person or just a coincidence. * During Dragon Slayer, on the Lady Lumbridge, he is actually referred to as Captain Ned in dialogue. nl:Ned fi:Ned Category:Quest NPCs Category:Prince Ali Rescue Category:Draynor Village